1. Field
The present invention relates to a portable body fat measurement device having a top-view light source and an optical sensor module of the portable body fat measurement device, and more particularly to a portable body fat measurement device which enters a light outputted from a top view light source in a measurement point and calculates body fat information by using a scattered light scattered from the measurement point, and an optical sensor module of the portable body fat measurement device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Health and beauty are critical issues for people living in modern society, accordingly a well-being trend seeking a healthy and enjoyable life is currently booming. One criterion for health estimation is measuring an obesity rate. There are various methods of measuring the obesity rate, and a body fat ratio is usually one of the criteria for measuring the obesity rate. Also, the body fat ratio may be one criterion for people on a diet for beauty purposes.
The methods of measuring a body fat ratio consists of a body average density measurement measuring weight in the water, a skinfold test calculating the body fat ratio by measurement thickness of fat in a specific point of a body, a body impedance analysis calculating the body fat ratio by measuring a resistance in a body by flowing a weak current in the body, a weight and waist relation table measuring the body fat ratio by using a weight and a waist size, and the like. However these methods need mostly complicated equipment and are inaccurate when measuring the body fat ratio.
Currently, a body fat measurement method using a light capable of readily and accurately measuring body fat, is disclosed. A body fat measurement device using the light is based on a theory that when a light emitted from a light source is irradiated at a measurement point of a body, backward-scattering occurs in the body, and subsequently, a body fat is measured by measuring a scattered optical signal using an optical detector. The body fat measurement device using the light has a defect in that the light source is generally too large to be adopted into a portable device, and when the device is miniaturized, accuracy of the body fat measurement device may not be guaranteed since the accuracy of the body fat measurement device depends on a light irradiated dimension and an optical volume. Accordingly, there is a need for a portable body fat measurement device which readily and accurately measures thickness of body fat for a user.